


All Over Your

by tucker529



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucker529/pseuds/tucker529
Summary: With Blair's trust in Chuck destroyed... he is struggling to prove to her that he is worthy of her love, and her trust again, and not lose who he is in the process.





	

Chuck sat at the Palace bar, swirling the amber liquid in his cup in a clockwise circle; glancing around, he saw a petite brunette enter the bar and he almost jumped up to go over to her. Taking a moment to look closer, he noticed that it wasn’t the woman that he was hoping for. Groaning, he relaxed his shoulders and let his head fall down and his eyes focus on his lap for a moment before throwing his head back up and taking a sip from his cup. Glancing again at the entrance, he downed the rest of the liquid, setting it on the counter, before motioning to the bartender that he wanted another refill.

After all, he couldn’t please his father no matter how hard he tried, so why should he expect that he even had a chance in hell to please Blair any way beside sexually. Blair had Nate now anyways; her perfect prince charming that cheated on her with her best friend.

The bartender set the now full glass on the counter and Chuck downed that one too, motioning for yet another refill, the bartender looked nervous about giving him another one, but filled it anyways. Chuck threw it back and stood up, taking a moment to make sure that he was steady before continuing on his way up to his room.

He caught a waif of the perfume that Blair had worn while they were together, regardless of the fact that it was in secret, and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in through his nose, cherishing the smell and memorizing what he could about it for a moment before continuing quickly toward the elevator that would take him to his floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of chocolate colored hair the exact shade of Blair’s and he turned to look at the woman. Spotting Blair, he walked over to her, pressing a napkin into her hand before continuing on to his room. _My room. Fifteen minutes._

~

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Chuck sat impatiently at his bar, constantly turning his head towards the door that was just over twenty feet away. She wouldn’t come, that much he knew, but he felt as though he needed to try anyways, even if… even if there was no chance in hell for them to work things out, for him to feel her around him again when Nathaniel wasn’t there; for them to not have to hid their feelings, because he had the strong feeling that she was going to end their affair soon, she had never been good with guilt when it came to Nathaniel. Even after what he did to her.

He hard the click of heels coming down the hallway and pause at his door before he saw the door handle shuffle for a moment before he heard the click of his door unlocking and saw the handle rotate around and then watched as the door was pushed open revealing a brunette with brown eyes. “Blair.”

“Bass, we can’t keep doing this, we’re going to get caught one time or another, and I can’t deal with the guilt that’s building inside whenever I’m with Nathaniel, but you knew that when you asked me to do this didn’t you? After that first time.” Chuck watched as Blair stepped closer to him to look into his eyes, she quickly stepped back when she saw a tear sliding down his cheek. “You said that you wouldn’t get attached to me.”

“You knew I would.”

“I _trusted_ you!” Chuck could hear the outrage in her voice, the disgust once she realized that even after him cheating on her… that he really meant it when he said that he was in love with her. Nathaniel would never forgive them.

“Just leave him.”

“For _what_?! For the man who _cheated_ on me?” She threw her hands up, looking fiercely at him, “You’re the one that was too _scared_ that you weren’t ready for me. _You’re_ the one that cheated on me after you made me believe that you _loved_ me. You said you were better than Nathaniel; that it would all be okay and that it would be different.” She sighed, “You’re the one that choose this path for us. Don’t you dare forget it.”

Chuck watched as she stepped closer to him, a few feet being the only space that separated them now, “What if I told you that I was different.”

“You’re Chuck Bass, you’ll never be different, you and I both know that.”

“You and I both know that I haven’t been with anyone else since I cheated on you. No one else but you.”

She tossed her head back and chuckled, “And you expect me to believe that? From the king of liars?”

“I’ve never lied. Not to anyone.”

“Fine. From the king of betrayal,” she took another step forward, her thighs were touching Chuck’s knees now, “you broke me Chuck, worse than Nate ever could.” Chuck watched as she hung her head, as though she was ashamed of the feelings that she had, possibly still had, for Chuck. “You made me love you in a way I hadn’t with Nate and then threw it all back in my face, that killed me.”

“You took Nathaniel back fast enough,” Chuck sneered. Regretting it the instant that he saw the look on her face.

“Because you betrayed me, _Charles_.” She stepped even closer, pushing Chuck’s legs apart and settling herself between them. After putting a hand on his upper thigh, she continued, “You knew what you were doing, you just left me standing there and it hurt. Prove that you’re really worth all of this, and then maybe… just maybe I’ll be willing to give you another chance,” she paused, leaning in to kiss him, but stopped a moment before their lips would have touched to continue, “until then, Bass, this is all you’re getting.” Blair gently touched her lips to Chuck’s before pulling away. “Are you sure?”

Chuck quickly took control of the situation and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him before smashing his lips onto hers, her responding with equal amounts of pressure and need before he moved his lips down her cheek, across her jaw, and to her neck. He paused for a moment at her collarbone, “Of course I’m sure Waldorf.” With that he stood, knocking the chair over that he was sitting on, and pulling Blair back against him as he walked towards his bed.

He felt her pull against him, trying to gain more control of the situation, but his grasp was tight against her back as he kissed his way back up her neck. Once he heard her moan in pleasure, he smiled against her neck before continuing up towards her ear. “If I didn’t know better, Waldorf, I would say that you wanted me just as much as I do you.”

~

**Nathaniel Archibald spotting wondering around the Upper East Side, suspiciously around the Palace, but never entering.**

**B and C suspiciously absent in recent hours, no sign of the two former lovers anywhere. Wondering what’s going on? Those two have been disappearing quite a bit recently. And at the same times no less.**

**You know you love me;**

**Gossip Girl xoxo**

~

An hour later, Chuck was laying on his back with a sheet covering his lower half while Blair was quietly walking around the apartment trying to find some food while wrapped in a robe that he kept around the apartment for her. They both jumped when Blair’s phone started to ring “ _We Belong Together_ ” by Gavin DeGraw. “I’m sorry, Chuck, I have to take this.”

“Hi sweetie,” pause. “Well, I’m busy at the moment. Not to mention that it’s late,” she paused again. “It’s not as though I keep tabs on _your_ best friend, Nathaniel,” suddenly she glanced at Chuck, throwing up a panicked expression. “I guess I could call him.” She held her hand up, pushing it towards him in an effort to make him stay in the bed and not come near her. “Well, if your mother wants you to fly to visit your father…” Chuck watched as her face quickly soured, “Fine, you’re the one that’s calling Chuck and _requesting_ that I spend all of my time with him until you return.” She rolled her eyes and quickly replied, “yeah, well, you’re the one that’s worried about me worrying about you leaving for two weeks, not me. I have to go.” She shrugged and looked over at Chuck, “Yeah, yeah, good-bye.”

“I take it Nathaniel’s going out of town?”

“And he wants me to spend time with you so the two of us aren’t alone and missing him too much.” Blair’s face quickly switched from being a glaring mess, to a small smile that was slowly starting to form on her lips. “Don’t you think that Nathaniel would have learned his lesson after he found out that the two of us were sleeping together after we broke up?”

“Nathaniel never was one to assume the worst in you, after all, that is just his character.” Chuck sneered and sat up in the bed, looking over at her form in the silk robe. “You know… you could come back to bed…” he quickly suggested.

“Nate is going to be calling you soon. If not stopping by, remember? He has a tendency to do that.” Blair was smiling, and even though her back was facing Chuck, he was able to tell from the tone in her voice. The two of them had almost been caught numerous times, enough times that it made Blair consider changing her mind and telling Nathaniel what had been going on, if not to just get him back for everything that had gone on in the past between him and Serena. Blair, after all, knew that there was more to the relationship between the two than either was willing to admit. 

Serena and Nate had flitted around each other for years before they had finally slept with each other, round that out with the amount of time that Blair and Chuck inevitably had spent together because of that. Nate and Serena had always had more in common than Nate and Blair had, it was inevitable that they would end up together; inevitable, but still extraordinarily hurtful to Blair, and even Chuck in some form. 

Chuck had never understood Nate’s obsession about Serena, the blonde girl that people compared to Aphrodite, especially when he had someone like Blair within his grasp. Although Chuck knew that Blair was flawed, a fact that hadn’t escaped his notice over the years, he still saw that Serena was more flawed then Blair could ever be; even now, with post-boarding school Serena walking around.

Over the years, Chuck had been the one that Blair ran to when Nate did something again, from sleeping with Serena, to him making her feel as though she wasn’t beautiful enough to be _worthy_ for someone like an Archibald. For years it had been him that called when her _problem_ flared up again, just because Serena wasn’t strong enough to take care of herself, let alone someone else. Chuck was. 

Chuck sighed and slumped back down onto the bed as images pre-boarding school flashed through his mind, when all of their families were as they had been for years. Before Nate had slept with Serena, before Dan, before Eleanor and Harold had broken off their marriage and Blair’s life was ripped apart, before Chuck had slept with Blair. Chuck heard his phone start to vibrate on the floor before he was willing to reach down and grab it, deep down he knew that Nate didn’t honestly trust him and Blair alone for any extended time, but in Nathaniel’s mind, neither was stupid enough to get involved with each other again after the disaster that was their previous relationship. The same way that Nate and Serena weren’t stupid enough to get together again after the train wreck that was their affair.

Quickly, Chuck leaned down towards the slacks that he had been wearing before Blair stripped him of his clothing sometime earlier and grabbed his phone as it transferred to his voicemail. Figuring that he’d listen to Nathaniel’s message later, and enjoy some time with Blair, he jumped out of the bed and walked slowly over to the bathroom Blair was occupying.

~

Nathaniel heard a woman’s squeal from inside the suite and paused for a moment before turning back the other way and walking back towards the elevator. He should have guessed that Chuck had another girl in the suite, if not two, when he didn’t answer his phone, but Nate had figured that it would be better overall that he lay down the rules about him spending time with Blair while Nate was out of town, but his flight was leaving in three hours, and it was going to take him a half hour to get over to the airport alone.

Sighing, he resigned himself to rely on the friendship that the two of them had for years before anything had happened between Chuck and Blair to be able to trust. Tapping his foot against the bottom of the elevator, he was wondering if the elevator could go quicker, his mother wouldn’t be pleased if he missed his flight to see his father, although the cover was that he just needed some time and space before he left for Dartmouth in five months.

After his father had left, and they had gone through the long process of being grilled for his father’s whereabouts, they were finally allowed to continue their lives in peace, wondering whether or not “the Captain” would ever be able to come home to see his son finally achieve what he had always wanted from him. _Dartmouth. Law school. Blair._ Nathaniel couldn’t count the number of times his father had said those four words to him, and now he was achieving those goals, and on his own terms. He was happy with Blair, genuinely happy, though not as happy as he would be if Blair were a tall, blonde. Sighing, he walked out of the Palace and flagged down a taxi.

After giving the destination, he quietly kept to himself, analyzing every bit of what had been going on between Chuck and Blair. Deep down, Nathaniel was willing to admit that the two of them were still very deeply in love with each other, but the Upper East Side was never known for being fair to those in love; Nathaniel was never known for being fair to someone that was in love too.  The obligation that Nathaniel and Blair had to each other and to their families seemed to always outweigh what the two felt for other people. Although, Serena wasn’t interested in anyone from the UES anymore, she was still pinning after Dan Humphrey even if he had moved on. As for Chuck… he always appeared to have moved on, but who knew whether or not he was still dead set on wooing Blair.

Nathaniel looked out the window as buildings flew by, and slowly watched as Serena’s home slowly passed by his window, the home that had, not all that long ago, been set aside to be primped and beautified to erase the former visions of her mother’s ex-husband. He started to raise his hand to signal the driver to stop when he realized what he was doing, what Serena and him had once had was over, it was over the moment that she decided her relationship with Blair was much more important. 

The two had separated ways months ago, as with Chuck and Blair; it just seemed natural for Nate and Blair to become the golden couple again, even after everything that had happened after the new year. Whether it would really work, well, that was the question that would eventually need to be answer, and hopefully when Nathaniel got back from seeing his father. With Serena officially out of the picture, after him and her had explored the possibility of a relationship, Nate had been focused on his relationship with Blair, it seemed as though Blair hadn’t though. Especially when a certain best friend was in the room, she always seemed to be distracted and not paying attention to anything that he said. 

It was killing him not knowing what was going on.

~

**Spotted: B and S purchasing two dresses that are very unlike the two of them. Dress swapping party? Why wasn’t I invited?**

**C spotted arriving at the Waldorf penthouse with flowers in hand, is he trying to win back his former Queen from his best friend?**

**N is missing from the Upper East Side with rumors floating around that he’s on a vacation, in the middle of the school year, I smell a scandal in the works. Is it N that’s running away from us this time around instead of Serena? Does that mean that we are having a repeat of two years ago?**

**You know you love me;**

**Gossip Girl xoxo**

~

Blair stood in front of her closet two days later, wondering whether or not she was an idiot for choosing the path that had always been laid out in front of her. The path that had led her to Nathaniel Archibald, the man who had betrayed her and shoved her aside every chance he got, and the path that had eventually lead her to Chuck Bass.

Chuck could be the man that she had always wanted, the man that her mother had envisioned, and the man that Blair had dreamt of for years. Nathaniel on the other had was simply the man that her mother had envisioned for her daughter, the man that could elevate Blair’s lifestyle and Eleanor’s livelihood in the process. He was the perfect Upper East Side boyfriend and husband.

While Chuck was drinking and sleeping with multiple women, Nathaniel had always been growing up in the proper way, with parents that obviously cared about each other, no matter how much it seemed like it wasn’t true sometimes, he had all of the proper abilities of a gentlemen breed to be an UES husband. Chuck showed his father’s upbringing, small-town with an excitement for the fact that he had money, that he could spend when he wanted to and to his advantage, the question that was on everyone’s mind when it came to Charles Bass was whether or not he could become the proper UES man that his father desired him to be.

Blair had spent the past two days with Chuck, both of them locked in his suite in his father’s hotel when she suddenly decided that it was in their best interests if she went home for a time, saw her mother and got clothes that hadn’t been borrowed from Serena. After all, there were only so many outfits that would work for Blair that would also work for the 5’9 blonde and not make her look like she was trying to be her best friend, only not having it work quite as well as she had planned.

She knew that Gossip Girl was spreading rumors and ideas that were sprouting from anywhere as to why they hadn’t seen their _Queen B_ since her boyfriend had left town for a “vacation”. Deep down, she and Chuck knew that they weren’t going to be able to keep their secret for much longer, but they were an addiction for the other, something that they couldn’t get enough of.

Blair laughed to herself. After all, who in the world would have ever guessed that Blair would be the one having an affair instead of Nathaniel this time around? Chuck made her happy though, happy enough to consider leaving her fairytale life in the dust and go towards reality for the first time in her life. Chuck was making her experience something that made her wonder whether or not what she and Nate had was really love, and whether or not what she has with Chuck now was honest love.

Sighing, she walked into her closet and turned towards her undergarments, grabbing a white corset and a matching pair of panties before moving towards the outfit that Serena had helped her pick out for the benefit tonight. Slipping on the red low-cut dress, she turned around to look at her reflection, smiling at the look that the day of primping had brought on. Nathaniel had never put a smile on her face like Chuck was able to the past few days, let alone the past year. 

Nate.

He was the one that she should be concerned about, the guy that her mother adored and had changed to make sure that the relationship would work out this time. The last time he talked to Serena was at a charity event three weeks ago and that was when she was there. Blair sighed, she knew deep down that she shouldn’t betray his trust like she had been doing; he’d only hurt her like that once and it was an impossibility that he would ever forgive her for something like this, let alone let Chuck escape unscathed.

Blair held onto the hem of the dress, silently debating whether or not the dress she and Serena had choose would bring up too many questions concerning why she was wearing it when Nathaniel wasn’t there. Especially when it was his best friend that was escorting her to the event.

Serena knew. That much Blair was sure of, it would be hard for her best friend not to know, after all between Dan and Nate, she hadn’t been getting many guys into her bed, let alone into a relationship with. Giggling, Blair leaned over and tugged her shoes out of the box that was holding them. The white shoes were hand craftedby an up and coming designer her mother had found the previous time she was in town; pausing for a moment, she quickly slipped the shoes on quickly to complete her outfit, and quickly admired herself in the mirror.

Her dress, although low cut, was still modest in a way that could only be on Blair, proving that she had learned a little bit from Serena over the years, whether or not people would be proud of that fact. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to figure out some way to fix this situation so no one would get hurt, least of all Chuck and Nathaniel. Nathaniel would be furious, especially if Blair decided that she was going to choose Chuck over him once again; Nathaniel couldn’t stand it the first time, there was no way that he would let the two of them get away with it a second time, especially since they’d be going behind his back this time.

“Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here to pick you up for the benefit,” Dorota said smiling in her doorway. “You look lovely, Miss Blair. The necklace that you got for your seventeenth birthday would look perfect with it.”

“That’s what I’m planning on wearing, Dorota. Could you let Chuck know that I’ll be down in a moment, I just have to put the necklace on and I’ll be down.”

“Of course, Miss Blair.” Dorota quickly nodded and turned around and walked out of the room, silently wondering to herself where she had gotten that necklace, she always told her mother the gifts that Nathaniel got here, and her and Nathaniel had been apart for her birthday that year. It would be a special man indeed that would give someone a necklace like that.

~

Chuck stood in the entryway, looking up at the stares, waiting for Blair to be ready and travel down the stares to meet him. It was tradition for girls to take forever to get ready for something like this, and Chuck had always assumed that Blair was different than this stereotype, but he failed to add in the fact that she was a woman after all, even if to him she didn’t need anything to make her beautiful.

“Miss Blair will be down in a moment, she is just putting the finishing touches on her outfit before leaving.”

Chuck nodded silently, before adding a thank you in the direction that Dorota was scuttling off to. Staring up the stairs, he pondered his options; waiting in the lobby was the safest one for both of them, although not entertaining enough for either of them too. The most appealing was going up to her room and ravishing her yet again; but the compromise between the two of them was that he should go up there and attempt to help her with the last finishing touches on her ‘outfit’. He then remembered that part of their agreement was that he had to prove himself worthy of Blair Waldorf, the last thing that either of them wanted was for him to screw up his last chance; after all, it was “three strikes, you’re out” in baseball, and he was positive that Blair was going to play the game in that direction. This was his last chance to keep her heart.

“Chuck!” Blair voice suddenly broke through his thoughts as he saw her walk quickly down the steps. “You brought me flowers?” The surprise in her voice made him smile and realize that he had made a good choice with the flowers.

“You said this is my last chance to prove to you I could be the proper kind of guy,” Chuck smiled and then shook his head slightly before morphing it into a smirk, “I’m not going to lose myself complete though, Waldorf, don’t forget that.”

“I wouldn’t want that, remember the trouble it’s gotten us into before?” She paused and sent a smile towards Chuck before continuing towards him and laying a kiss on his cheek, “Let me just go and put these in some water and have Dorota put them by my bed.”

Chuck quickly nodded and watched Blair strut away. Her dress had left him speechless; although he had already seen everything, he had never expected her to wear something so… provocative. It was low cut, but barely showed any cleavage with the way that it was cut, leaving everything to the imagination, it ended right before her knees, showing off her legs and hugging her curves in all the right places. He wasn’t sure how long he would last tonight before pulling her away from the crowd and ravishing her in a room upstairs.

Closing his eyes and groaning, he put his arms behind his back and grasped his hands together, quickly opening his eyes again when he heard the click of heels coming towards him. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just something that you’d call me perverted for,” Chuck smirked before holding out his hand for Blair to take in her own.

“Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to explore it later then,” Blair said in a whisper, as though she was still scared that Dorota would find out about their affair.

Smiling, the two of them walked out of the penthouse and into the elevator, where both of the stood there, slightly uncomfortable about the idea of them going out in public just the two of them for the first time since Blair decided to end things months ago.

~

**Spotted: Chuck Bass escorting a Blair Waldorf to tonight’s charity event. It looks like N is out of the picture as soon as his vacation starts, wonder what that means for our previous power couple C and B, have things been worked out between the two of them, again?**

**You Know You Love Me;**

**Gossip Girl xoxo**

~

Blair sat quietly next to Chuck in the limo that she lost her virginity in just over a year ago; god, to her it didn’t feel as though it had been a year since they had started their affair, gone to a relationship and then back to their affair again. Closing her eyes for a moment, scenes from the years events played through in her mind. Her first time being with Chuck, with any man really; the debutant ball when it all fell apart and her and Nate ended back together; when Chuck had started to blackmail her to not be with Nathaniel; then when Nate found out about her and Chuck. 

Sighing, she stopped the flood of memories and went to lean her head on chuck’s shoulder, sighing for a moment before lifting her head to see him looking down at her. Both smiled for a moment before they felt the limo stop, signaling them that they were at the Palace, ready to make an impression on the group that was surely waiting for the two of them to reveal their scandalous affair.

They wouldn’t.

Neither of them were ready at this point, and probably wouldn’t be for quite a while. With the combination of her issues with Nate, and Chuck attempting to rebuild his reputation from initially being a womanizer to the now, somewhat respected name of Bass. Gossip Girl suspected that there was something going on; luckily for them, Nate never read Gossip Girl anymore, not since he had found out that way that Blair hadn’t just been with him. 

“Are you sure that we can do this?” Blair quietly whispered before they got out of the limo.

“Don’t you mean ‘Are you sure that you can do this, Chuck?’” Chuck said, glancing over his shoulder before opening the door, silently waiting for her to respond.

“In a way, we haven’t been in public _together_ for a year, not without Nate around at least.” She was silently doubting Chuck, but still doubting him all the same.

“Waldorf, I’ve been behaving myself very well ever since you broke up with me. There hasn’t been anyone since you got back from Europe. I promise you.”

“I’m not ready to tell them,” she said, sighing after her comment.

“Then we’ll wait. Nathaniel needs to know first no matter what.”

“I know.” She looked down at the limo floor before holding her head high again, “Well, Bass, what are you waiting for?”

“Nothing, my love.” He said before swinging the door open and stepping out, holding his hand out for Blair to take.

Placing Blair’s typical smile in her face, she stepped outside of the limo want walked with Chuck into the ballroom, silently praying that Chuck would prove to everyone that he really had changed.

Chuck’s hand silently went to the small of her back, as though that was where it was always meant to be, before the two of them took the last three steps into the ballroom and everyone’s eyes went to the door. The adults gave them an appraising look before they turned their heads and looked away, continuing on with the conversations that they had interrupted with their entrance, but the teenagers eyes continued on Blair and Chuck until they reached Serena and her date, Andrew Weaving.

The two politely smiled at Andrew, exchanging pleasantries, before he questioned them about their reasoning of coming together, saying that it was the talk of the town and everyone was extraordinarily curious. Serena shot him a warning look before apologetically looking at a smirking Blair.

“Chuck and I have a fabulous sex life behind Nathaniel’s back, and Nathaniel’s out of town on vacation, so why not enjoy the ability of us spending time together out in public and having sex more often?”

Serena looked shocked at Blair’s apparent confession, but the look on Andrew’s face was the greatest by far, the gleeful look that was on his face was combined with shock and disgust, a unique combination to the situation and the man whose face it was on. Chuck was staring at Blair with a proud look on his face, before he commented that he was indescribably proud of her and letting out a light laugh, sliding his hand from the small of her back up towards her shoulder blades to lead her to the dance floor. 

Closing her eyes, Chuck lead Blair to the dance floor and the two started to slowly sway to the beat of the music, keeping a close, but appropriate distance between the two of them. Even if it was obvious to those close to them that they yearned to be as close as they could be, both closed their eyes and Chuck whispered his suite number before the two stepped off the dance floor and separated, Blair going to converse with Serena before running up to Chuck’s suite.

Making polite chitchat with the younger generation as they sat at one of the tables surrounding the floor. Closing her eyes for a moment, she wondered how it was that everything got so complicated compared to what it was like eight months ago. Glancing around, she watched as couples started to disperse, apparently to go home for the night; whether to their actual homes, or to see other people, Blair would never know.

Letting her eyelids fly open, she considered what she’d noticed the past six months that her and Chuck had her affair; she had begun to realize why the marriages seemed so stiff in the Upper East Side, the stiff ones that were normally used to relax the society… well, they weren’t being used on the wives, which made them more tense when they had to leave their marriage beds for some “relaxation tools”.

Closing her eyes again, Blair sent a small prayer up towards God that her and Chuck wouldn’t end up that same way, that they wouldn’t be married to other people and ending up in each others beds every week, pretending as though they don’t know each other whenever the bumped into each other. After all, if she were honest, then she would admit that keeping this a secret was hurting her just as much as it was obviously hurting Chuck, but she wasn’t going to admit that until the time was right.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath before quietly excusing herself from the group, nodding her head at Serena and half skipping out the door, a delighted smile on her face before she ran into a hard body, “Nate!” Blair said startled.

“Hey, sweetheart, where are you going?” he said quietly, looking her in the eyes and giving her a look that said that if she was doing something wrong, that this was the time to tell him.

“I was going to find Chuck, Nathaniel. He was my escort to this event since you needed to go on ‘vacation’,” Blair said, venomously, daring him to accuse her of an affair in a place where all of their friends and their parents’ friends could see and hear.

“Blair, let’s go and talk about this upstairs,” Nate quietly said, glancing towards the ballroom while taking a hold of her shoulder to lightly guide her towards the elevator. “Oh, yes, and call Chuck and Serena and please tell them to meet us in Chuck’s suite,” he said looking into her eyes for a moment before focusing on heading to the elevator.

Sighing, Blair walked back into the ballroom and over to her best friend, “Nate’s demanding that we met him in Chuck’s suite.”

“What?” Serena said, staring at Blair in disbelief, “I thought he went… isn’t he on vacation with his mom?”

“Yeah, well, apparently he didn’t go on vacation, or came home early,” Blair said, her irritation seeping into her speech for a moment before she got it under control and sighed. “Let’s just get this over with,” she said, grabbing onto Serena’s hand and tugging her towards the door.“Blair! I have a date that I can’t just leave in there!” Serena said, pulling against Blair’s hand for a moment before following her friend to the elevator.

“He’ll be fine for a few minutes, he’s a big boy, Serena; you would know.” Blair said, smirking at Serena as her cheeks colored a light pink for a moment before she glared at her best friend. “What? You shouldn’t be ashamed, S, you know that everyone else wanted a piece of him,” Blair quietly whispered, even though they were now in the elevator. Blair’s hip suddenly hit Serena’s and she realized that Blair was joking around with her as she smiled and pressed the floor number for Chuck’s suite, knowing well that there was a possibility that the boys were in a large fight as they were waiting.

Serena closed her eyes for a moment before the elevator beeped and the doors slid open, causing Blair to jump slightly before composing herself and grabbing Serena’s hand and pulling her towards Chuck’s suite. Standing in front of the door, the two girls listened for any signs of yelling or fighting, silence was the only thing that met their ears. A moment later, a giggle escaped for Serena’s lips, and soon, peels of laughter was coming from the girls, Blair moving to lean against the door as it opened, causing her to fall into Nate, his arms quickly wrapping around her, hoisting her back up to her feet before quickly letting go, staring at Serena for a moment while she was catching her breath, her chest heaving up and down for a moment before her breath slowed.

“Are you two _drunk_?” Nate said, an incredulous tone seeping into his voice.

“No!” Serena said loudly, “Well, maybe just a little. But we were laughing about something that we were discussing in the elevator. That’s all,” she said, glancing over at Blair, who was staring at the room that was still partially hidden by the door

“I’m going in, what are you demanding to discuss, _Nathaniel_?” Blair said, annoyance seeping into her tone.

“You and Chuck,” he said simply.

Blair kept her composure, trying to keep her glance from straying over to Chuck, whose head she could barely see poking over the edge of his couch out of the corner of her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stepped forward, grabbed Serena and began to walk in the suite, giving Nate a hard look before continuing in, keeping her eyes on Chuck while she could, not knowing what to think, or what to do. Walking through the suite, Blair slowly sat down in a chair across from Chuck, her eyes flick up to Nathaniel, who had made his way to stand behind Chuck, silently giving his support, yet condemning the couple for the acts he wasn’t even sure that they had done.

“What are you assuming, Nathaniel?” Chuck voiced, the sound ringing through the suite as Serena sat down on the couch next to her stepbrother, giving Blair a smile.

“You two aren’t over each other.”

For a moment, Blair and Chuck shared a look, their eyes connecting before they both looked at Nathaniel, twisting his body around to focus his full attention on the man behind him. “And you would say that, why?”

“I’ve seen you two. Hell, everyone has. If we were all honest, I’d say that none of us are over our respective _others_ ,” Nate said, his voice heavy with implication.

“Ex _cuse_ me!” Blair yelled, “Am I missing something?”

“You have Chuck, I have random girls,” Nate said, his voice lowering in order to barely be heard, “even if they are fit the same pattern.”

Serena’s eyes spun around, staring at Nate for a momentbefore speaking, “You’ve been _cheating_ on her?”

“It doesn’t look quite as bad when you consider the fact that she’s been sleeping with Chuck,” Nathaniel admitted quietly.

“You’ve been _what_?!” Serena shouted, her gaze focused on Blair.

“I’ve been sleeping with Chuck, not Nate,” Blair said, “Nate and I haven’t slept together since Chuck outed us last year.”

“But, you, I mean, you said,” Serena stuttered.”

“I love her,” Chuck said quietly, his gaze focused on Blair, but speaking to Serena.

“I’m done,” Nate said, “Blair, we can’t do this again, we both know this,” he said, his voice quiet before his eyes focused on Serena. “I can’t do this anymore.”

The remaining three nodded before he walked out of the door, Serena’s gaze following his form before the door closed, “I’ll go check on him,” she quietly said.

Chuck and Blair nodded, their eyes connecting for a moment before Blair broke the stare, her eyes moving to look at the black heels that had small red accents through the heel. “Are we really going to do this?”

“I’ve been waiting since I made that mistake, you know that more than me,” Chuck said, standing up and walking over to Blair, leaning down and holding her hands and forcing her to look at him, quietly moving one of his hands to hold her face in his, leaving a light kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers.

~

**Spotted: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass in a heated embrace. In the middle of a charity benefit. Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald looking rather chummy at the Palace bar, both of them downing alcohol as though it’s water, interesting pairings, huh?**

**You Know You Love Me;**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

 

 

_The Spill Canvas – All Over You_

 

_Yeah he's a looker,_

_But I really think it's guts that matter most._

_I displayed them for you,_

_Strewn out about from coast to coast._

 

_I am easily make believe,_

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be._

_I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

 

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

 

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,_

_Infatuation turning into disease._

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now_

_Is please try._

_Give it your best shot and try._

_All I'm asking for is love,_

_But you never seem to have enough._

 

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short_

_To get caught up in all this stuff_

_When I just want you to love me back,_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

 

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(Why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(Why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(Why can't you, why can't you just love)_

 

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short_

_To get caught up and all mixed up_

_When I just want you to love me back,_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

 

_Why won't you just love me back?_

 

_Why can't you just love me back?_

 


End file.
